My Life
by nIA-gOtIcA
Summary: Este es mi 2. fic, eso creo, y lo hice con la inspiracion de una amiga (Alas) y la peli de "Chicago". Espero ke os guste Her/ Dr.
1. Brujas de Londres

1. Brujas de Londres  
  
Se encontraba en su camerino preparándose para el siguiente show, ¿Quien se hubiese imaginado que la tímida Hermione Granger, seria una de las bailarinas mas destacadas de toda Inglaterra?  
  
Si, esa era la chica timada que se sonrojaba con solo decirle lo inteligente que era (y sigue siendo), esa misma fue la que se propuso ser la mejor bailarina de todos los tiempos.  
  
Tenia un local grandísimo, era así como un restaurante-hotel-teatro-show, a este lugar venían muchas personas y no solo de Inglaterra sino de muchos otros lugares, como Irlanda, Escocia, de las otras islas, de España, de Francia...  
  
Hermione Granger, la antes apodada "ratón de biblioteca" ahora era llamada "Sua" (en Euskera ` Fuego ´), era la artista principal además de que era la dueña de todo el local.  
  
Termino de maquillarse, se disponía a escoger el atuendo de esa noche cuando tocaron la puerta del camerino.  
  
-¿Si?-dijo serenamente Hermione mientras abría el armario de vestido.  
  
-Señorita Sua, le mandan un paquete -contesto una voz cansada.  
  
Hermione dejo 4 ` vestidos ´ (eran de un escotazo y apenas tapaban a un palmo del muslo, muy bonitos si, pero muy llamativos. El que ha visto "Chicago" -la peli- sabrá a lo que me refiero) sobre el sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
-¿De quien es el paquete, Lur*?-le dijo a un chico vestido de campesino, moreno ojos ámbar, bastante guapo.  
  
-No lo se, Sua, de seguro que de algún admirador-sonrió picadamente.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Lur. Ahora déjame, tengo que cambiarme...-dijo con el ceño fruncido y el paquete en las manos, cerro la puerta con la pierna.  
  
Miro el paquete cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de una bomba. Lo dejo en el tocador y se fue a escoger entre los cuatro ` vestidos ´.  
  
Una media hora después escogió el negro con puntas y adornos verdes, la palabra - exquisito - no llegaba ni a la cuarta parte a la descripción de ese vestido (N/A quiero decir que era hermosísimo el semi-vestidillo ese).  
  
***  
  
El talón se abrió y, con el vestido negro, media negras, zapatillas de punta fina y con un sombrero de ultima moda, Hermione salió al escenario, la música comenzó, y Hermione con su voz angelical dio rienda suelta a su estilo de timbre gótico.  
  
(Parecida a la "Bring Me To Life" de Evanesence), sus suaves movimientos relajaron a la gente además de su voz.  
  
Unos minutos después la canción acabo, y otra empezó con el estilo de "I'm Glad" (de Jennifer López) y así sus atrevidos movimientos empezaron a hechizar a todo hombre y mujer...  
  
Su espectáculo acabo, al límite de una media hora, ahora comenzaba el la actuación de Lur con Mary y Lena.  
  
Hermione entro de nuevo a su camerino, estaba agotada, todas las noches de martes a jueves daba show ensayados por ella misma o sino en esa misma noche se los inventaba, el caso era que a todo el mundo le gustaba.  
  
Los días en los que no tenia que dar espectáculos se encargaba de todo el servicio, daba ordenes a los de la limpieza, recepción, los de seguridad, de los musicales, a los de las actuaciones y se encargaba, claro esta, de los espectáculos, que eran suyos.  
  
Y dio un respingo cuando recordó que todavía estaba el paquete allí, no era grande pero tampoco una pequeñez. Lo abrió, y lo que encontró la dejo sin respiración, lagrimas brotaron de sus perlas de miel, no se lo creía, hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía noticias de ellos...  
  
- Años atrás -  
  
Habían derrotado a Voldemort hace 4 años, con la ayuda y vidas de muchas personas, La Orden del Fénix, los espías que estaban al lado de Dumbledore (entre ellos estaban : Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy...), compañeros de las escuela...y ellos, Harry, Ron, ella...Y sin olvidar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Recordaba como si fuese ayer cuando Ron dio su vida por la de su hermana Ginny, Nivele demostró lo buen Gryffindor que era cuando se aventuro a salvarle la vida a Parvati (ahora eran marido y mujer), se acordaba perfectamente como Draco Malfoy la había salvado de la muerte...  
  
Tres mortífagos contra ella sola -cobardes- , Hermione dejo inconsciente a uno, mientras los otros dos se acercaban a Hermione que se encontraba arrodillada en un rincón, en una de esas Malfoy aparecía al lado de ella y ayudaba a una muy sorprendida Hermione a levantarse, entre los dos liquidaron a los mortífagos...  
  
Hermione y Harry se encontraban muy heridos pero no podían huir, estaban cara a cara con Voldemort (Hermione hizo una mueca de asco al recordar el rostro aplastado del Señor Tenebroso), de nuevo apareció Draco Malfoy al lado de ella, con una muy rara sonrisa en sus labios, pero Hermione vio que en sus ojos habían lagrimas, aun así no pregunto, y entre Harry y Draco derrotaron, cosa que no pudo contemplar ella ya que había quedado inconsciente después de un hechizo de Voldemort.  
  
-Presente-  
  
Derramo mas lagrimas sobre la foto de Harry y Draco abrazados como amigos (se hicieron muy amigos al final), la foto venia del Londres mágico (ella tenia su local en el Londres muggles), porque se movía y veía como Draco daba la vuelta y le sacaba la lengua y sonreía felizmente a Hermione mientras que Harry le hacia un gesto burlesco con los dedos estirando sus ojos y boca.  
  
Hacía años que nos les veía, los extrañaba mucho. También había una carta que decía:  
  
Querida Hermione;  
  
Hace mucho que no te vemos, te extrañamos, Draco y yo ahora somos aurores y nos han dado vacaciones, durante un unos meses porque ya no hay mucho trabajo con lo de auror ya que casi todos los mortífagos están entre rejas, Yo me quiero apuntar para ser algo en el Profeta y Draco se la esta pensando, creo que debería vivir un tiempo por lo muggle, es que no tiene ni idea.  
  
No sabes lo mucho que nos ha..., mejor dicho le HA contado a Draco mandar cosas por vía muggle, el pobre es tan ignorante...Auch!! Vaya con el genio que tiene este, bueno a lo que íbamos, es que dentro de una semana pasaremos por tu hotel, ese en donde das tus shows, pasaremos allí todas nuestras vacaciones, total ya estamos al comienzo de el verano, no sabes lo ansiosos que estamos y mas lo esta Draco, auch!! Joder, que fuerza tiene.  
  
Mejor dejo el boli y que sigua Draco...  
  
Hermione será mejor que te escriba yo, ya sabes lo memo que es Harry a veces, iremos la semana que viene, apártanos las mejores habitaciones que puedas, y que sean POR FAVOR separadas!! Con el bruto de Harry se puede dormir, un día en una emboscada quedamos juntos y por las noches daba cada patada...Bueno, no te entretenemos mas y que no se te olvide todo lo dicho en esta carta.  
  
Se despiden, con ansias de verte;  
  
+ * + Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy + * +  
  
Hermione se echo a reír, de verdad que ni siquiera el tiempo los hacia cambiar, seguían igual de revoltosos que siempre.  
  
Se ducho, cambio de ropa y se fue a su casa, un chalet situado a las afueras de Londres, demasiado grande para una persona, pero su trabajo le dejaba mucho dinero, de eso no había duda.  
  
Dejo sus cosas en la cocina, encendió el televisor de pantalla plana de la cocina, comenzaba justo la serie que le gustaba, se puso a hacer la cena mientras se destornillaba de la risa con las series vascas, en donde daban chistes muy buenos.  
  
Termino su cena, una ensalada rusa, tortilla de patatas y una copa de vodka con un poco de limón, como a ella le gustaba. Apago el televisor.  
  
Se sentó en el grandísimo sofá y prendió su cine, es decir que, tenia como un mini-cine en casa donde veía los mejores películas. Además de que tenia Vía Digital, Canal +, Y algún que otro mas.  
  
Se durmió allí, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando tocaron el timbre del chalet. Cogió el auricular desde dentro de su casa.  
  
-¿Si?- dijo media adormilada.  
  
-¿Hermione?-dijeron a la vez dos voces masculinas y por el tono de su voz, se diría que estaban emocionados.  
  
*** FIN DEL CAPITULO *** *Lur: En Euskera quiere decir "Tierra"  
  
Hola!!  
  
Aquí me tenéis con otro ff, este me lo invente después de ver diez mil veces "Chicago" y ver el video-clip de Jenny L.  
  
Seguiré pronto, os lo prometo. (` -´) Siempre termino lo que empiezo, eh!!  
  
Y a los que les guste "Cuando No Sabemos" (Las Lagrimas de Shiva), podéis estar tranquilos, que seguiré, pero es que no he tenido ganas, escribí los 4 primeros a la vez, y eso hace que se agote mi pobre y solitaria neurona, así que ESPERAR.  
  
Atte:  
  
Nena_Gótica, I'm the best!!! 


	2. Reencuentro

2- Reencuentro  
  
-¿Hermione?-dijeron a la vez dos voces masculinas y por el tono de su voz, se diría que estaban emocionados.  
  
Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, no podía ser, esas voces... Eran tan parecidas... Los timbres de voz de esos chicos sin duda eran de Harry y Draco.  
  
-¿HARRY? ¿DRACO?-chillo al borde del llanto.  
  
-SI!!-gritaron los susodichos.  
  
-Esperen un momento, ahora les abro!-colgó el auricular.  
  
Echo a correr hacia el umbral de su chalet en pijama (que mas bien parecía ropa interior, unos pantalones cortos de seda unos dedos después de los muslos, y una camiseta extremadamente pegada de tirantes).  
  
Hermione, con el corazón desbordado, abrió la puerta.  
  
Se contemplaron unos instantes y por acto de reflejo, su abrazaron los tres, Hermione dio besos a los dos sin dejar de llorar dejando a Harry y Draco cohibidos y sonrojados.  
  
-Estáis muy guapos-les dijo sonriendo y quitándose las lagrimas con las manos- de seguro que ya tenéis novias- Harry estuvo a punto de contestar pero Hermione le interrumpió-Ya me contareis en desayuno, venir.  
  
Se dirigieron al chalet mientras que Draco y Harry no dejaban de decirle a Hermione lo guapa que estaba y la hermosa casa que tenia.  
  
-Dejad las cosas en la sala, Cari, la sirviente, las pondrá en vuestras habitaciones, en la de los huéspedes.  
  
-Joder, Hermione. Debes de ganar mucho con eso de tu trabajo, una casa como esta no la tiene cualquiera, bueno, Draco si-dijo mirando a Draco con resignación entretanto Malfoy solo sonreía.  
  
Hermione nunca se hubiese imaginado tal cosa, ¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy amigos? Si se lo hubiesen contado en sus años de estudiantes les hubiera reído a la cara.  
  
-Bueno Hermione, nosotros hemos venido antes -dijo Draco mirando a Harry fríamente-porque una personita aquí presente-volvió a mirar a Harry mientras este de encogía en su asiento picando los huevos estrellados con beicon de su plato-le hizo puré el trabajo de mantenimiento a Henry, el jefe del departamento. Y nos has echado antes-suspiro con resignación algo que a Hermione le gusto inconscientemente.  
  
-Estar tranquilos, os podéis quedar todo el tiempo que queráis en mi casa, total, no suelo estar durante la tarde ni la noche hasta ciertas horas de la noche.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Nos podemos quedar? -preguntaron a la vez Harry y Draco con estrellitas y corazones en los ojos, Hermione echo a reír.  
  
-Claro que si, ¿Cómo no dejaría a mis amigos del alma comer y vivir en la calle? -se pusieron a reír los tres, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
-Herm, ¿Cómo lograste tu solo tener todo lo que tieens ahora?-le saco platica Draco mientras intentaba inútilmente encender el televisor con el mando mientras que Harry se lo arrancaba de las manos y lo encendía el.  
  
-Buenooo, esa es una historia muy larga, solo te puedo decir que me costo mucho y para eso tuve que trabajar muchísimo también -se sentó en medio de los dos mientras que Harry y Draco entrecerraban los ojos y se veían entre ellos con enfado, aunque Harry con superioridad, el tenia el mando, no Draco.  
  
-Mmmm, y ¿cuando nos vas a enseñar tu hotel?-quiso saber Harry, que le sacaba el dedo que esta en la mitad de la mano y Draco solo gruñia.  
  
-Después de comer os llevare al Londres Muggle y por la noche iremos a "Brujas de Londres", mi hotel. Veréis también mi espectáculo, es a las siete y media y luego son...Ya lo veréis-concluyo sonriente.  
  
Se pasaron así, viendo la televisión, hasta que Draco se quedo dormido en el hombro de Hermione y esta se abraza a el quedado también dormida. Y Harry los arropaba con una manta que le pidió a Cari, que por cierto estaba muy buena, Harry aprovecho para conocerla y le pareció su media naranja. Alta, pelo rubio, ojos violetas (lentillas), nariz alta y firme, boquita pequeña y roja, y un cuerpo que daba mucho a que desear, si tuviese un vestido mejor del que tenia parecería una modelo, lastima que fuese muggle, si no ya saldría a la calle luciendo su modelo.  
  
Cari y Harry prepararon la comida, despertaron a Draco y Hermione que se sonrojaron cuando se vieron tan juntos.  
  
La comida estuvo deliciosa, primero paella, luego espaguetis, pollo al horno con muchas patatas y de postre flan de huevo. Al terminar Harry se extraño que Hermione estuviese tan delgada y de tan buen cuerpo si comía todo eso durante todos los días, al notar eso Hermione le dijo a Harry que su metabolismo era así y que aunque comiese en un día lo de una semana no engordaría. Además ella hacia muchas horas de ejercicio.  
  
Por la tarde Hermione se compro tres vestido de los mas escotados y exquisitos que dejo a Harry y a Draco con lujuria en sus ojos. Dos pares de zapatillas finas de tacón alto y puntiagudo, sombreros largos y refinados, guantes largos, sortijas de esmeraldas, pendientes carísimos y muy bonitos, gargantillas de plata...  
  
Draco no podía entender de donde sacaba tanto dinero aunque por la casa suponía que Hermione era millonaria y Harry no sabia de donde a aquí Hermione duraba tanto de compras con lo poco que le gustaban. Bueno, eso era antes, ahora debía estar acostumbrada a esas cosas.  
  
Tomaron un capuchino en la terraza de el bar preferido de Hermione y después, en el muy codiciado cochazo de Hermione, se fueron camino a "Brujas de Londres".  
  
Harry y Draco quedaron alucinados con solo ver la entrada, tan parecida a la de Hollywood, no, mejor que la de E.U!!  
  
Hermione fue recibida, como siempre, con los mejores servicios, al igual que Draco y Harry que eran los invitados especiales de esa noche.  
  
Hermione les enseño su camerino, Draco y Harry no cabían mas en su sorpresa. ¡Si parecía una casa! Algo que los dejo en shock fue cuando Hermione les enseño su colección de "vestidos".  
  
Los mando a coger la mesa central que estaba apartada para ellos, se fueron. Hermione se empezo a maquillar, entretanto empezó a pensar en Draco y Harry, como habian cambiado estaba mas buenos...¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡ Hermione !!! ¡Pero como eres...! Ay va! ¿Por qué no? Están muy guapos y el que mas...Draco Malfoy... Madre mía, como se me ocurre pensar eso de el... ¡Es la verdad! ¡Ahora que haré! Espero que mis hormonas no me jueguen una mala pasada ...  
  
Una hora después, unos diez minutos antes de que empezase su espectáculo, termino de maquillarse y vestirse, estaba lista, vestía el disfraz nuevo que se había comprado hace una semana, era de princesa, hasta ella misma ni se reconoció de lo sexy pero angelical que se encontraba. Sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Se abrió el telón y comenzó la música suave y constante, y Hermione con su sensual voz empezó y sus movimientos leves y exquisitos, esos que solo ella tenia ...  
  
"Naked" (Avril Lavigne)  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin  
  
I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
  
you're gonna see right through,  
  
i'm so naked around you,  
  
and i can't hide,  
  
you're gonna see right through, baby  
  
Termino y montones de aplausos sonaron por todo el salón, Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry y Draco aplaudiendo con fervor y sonriendo triunfalmente como si quisiese dejar claro que ella les conocía a ellos. Rió por lo bajo.  
  
Ahora empezaba otra, pero en ella entraban una personas mas, protagonista de la siguiente canción que cantaría con ella. Esa era Cari, pudo ver como Harry abria la boca sorprendido.  
  
t.A.T.u (Lena y Julia)  
  
- Clowns (Can you see me now?)  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see?  
  
All this weeping in the air,  
  
I can tell were about to fall through floating forests in the air  
  
Across the rolling open sea.  
  
Now I kiss and run through air. Leave the past find nowhere,  
  
Floating forests in the air clowns all around you.  
  
Clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses go.  
  
Clowns all around you its a cross i need to bear.  
  
All this black and cruel is fair, this is an emergency  
  
Don_t you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now.  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see me now?  
  
Can u see? Can u see? Can u see?  
  
Can u see? Can u see me now? Can u see?  
  
Can u see? Can u see me now?  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see clowns all around you.  
  
Can u see? Can u see?  
  
Can u see? Can u see me now?  
  
Floating, floating, floating, floating.  
  
See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere  
  
But holding on so beware I have secrets I wont share.  
  
See me here wishing you if I don_t deny I do contemplate our wish away.  
  
If I ask u not to stay, clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses  
  
go,  
  
Clowns all around you it_s a cross I need to bare.  
  
All this black and cruel is fair,  
  
This is an emergency don_t you hide your eyes from me  
  
Open them and see me now.  
  
Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see? Can u see?  
  
Terminaron la canción y otro mar de aplausos sonaron en el salón, y así otras cinco canciones mas.  
  
Cari y Hermione salieron del escenario dejando paso a los siguientes, Hermione se fue a su camerino y Cari al de ella.  
  
***  
  
Hermione se había quitado el vestido y las zapatillas, se encontraba en ropa interior (un sujetador de encaje negro y una tanga negra) cuando alguien entro a la habitación sin tocar, Hermione se giro bruscamente, y cual fue su sorpresa, que se encontró con los ojos azules-opacos de Draco Malfoy.  
  
*** Fin del Capitulo ***  
  
Espero este ff os haya gustado, con lo mucho que me conto,^(- _ -)^  
  
Pronto veréis algunas escenas con LEMON y de seguro, si me da la puta gana claro, hace una escena donde hacen el amor, y no solo una sino mas, pero para que yo escriba esos capítulos me tenéis que dejar reviews en donde me decís las parejas que queréis porque yo todavía no lo tengo muy asegurado, bueno igual Hermione con Draco... Aunque si no me dejáis reviews puedo poner Harry y Hermione o Harry y Cari o peor aun Cari y Hermione!!  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA, YA SABEIS! DEJAR REVIWS!!!! Sino las parejas sufrirán las consecuencias, jajaja.  
  
Besos y cuidaros cariños, que nunca sabes lo que te depara el dia.  
  
Atte:  
  
Nena_Gótica, I´m the best!! 


	3. Is a normal day?

3. Capitulo ( Un día ¿normal?  
  
Hermione se había quitado el vestido y las zapatillas, se encontraba en ropa interior (un sujetador de encaje negro y un tanga negra) cuando alguien entro a la habitación sin tocar, Hermione se giro bruscamente, y cual fue su sorpresa, que se encontró con los ojos azules-grises de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Eh...Yo, lo siento, he entrado sin...-trato de excusarse Draco sonrojado, dándose la vuelta para que no lo viese.  
  
-Tranquilo... Siéntate por mientras que voy al baño a cambiarme...-dijo cogiendo una falda larga, hasta los pies, y una camiseta de manga corta y pegada de color carmesí. Se fue al baño.  
  
-Si...-Draco se puso a cotillar por el tocador de Sua.  
  
Todo lleno de perfumes, esmaltes, pintalabios, rimeles, polvos, cremas y mas pinturas desconocidas para el. Se fijo en el espejo que tenia delante. Tan grande que se podían reflejar hasta otras dos personas.  
  
Había recortes de periódicos muggles donde ponían cosas de ella y de su hotel. Había fotos de compañeros que el no conocía y fue cuando se encontró en una esquina la foto de el y de Harry. Sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Hermione se termino de vestir y salió. Contemplo a Draco en su tocador viendo fijamente una foto, la de ellos. Se le acerco por detrás, no la percibió, se aventuro a mas cerca.  
  
En su perfil se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa y una mirada distraída. Lo abrazo por detrás, el se sobresalto y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando Hermione le susurro al oído:  
  
-Es hora de irnos, Draco -dijo sensualmente. Hermione había cambiado muchísimo de voz, tenia muchos tonos de diferentes timbres, todos eran exquisitos, por eso había triunfado en el mundo del espectáculo.  
  
-Si, vamos...-atino a decir.  
  
***  
  
Harry se quedo en la entrada del salón, ya iban dos minutos desde que Draco se había ido por Hermione. De repente alguien le dio un toquecito en el hombro, se giro.  
  
Una chica pelirroja, alta, de fina belleza y de fantástico cuerpo le veía con una rara sonrisa, se diría que maliciosa. Ginny Weasley veía una vez a la semana a ver el espectáculo de Hermione, no por nada eran su mejor amiga. Trabajaba de fisioperaupeta en un hospital particular, ganaba bastante bien, por eso se daba el lujo de venir a tan caros y exenciónales lugares.  
  
-¿Harry Potter? -miro inexpresivamente a su antiguo compañero y también antiguo amor, aunque el no lo supiese.  
  
-Si, y tu, Ginny Weasley-la abrazo, y aspiro su esencia, tan dulce como siempre. Ese perfume a nardos.  
  
Ginny se dejo abrazar pero ella no hizo lo mismo. Se separaron, Harry la vio emocionado, pero se borro su sonrisa al ver que ella solo lo miraba raramente, no con esa calidez de sus años en Howgarts.  
  
-Me da mucho gusto de volver a verlo, Señor Potter-lo dijo con una frialdad nunca antes vista en ella. Harry palideció...-, espero verle otro día -le dio dos besos en las mejillas con delicadeza y se dio la vuelta, hondeando su rollizo y hermoso pelo, tan rojo como la sangre. Todo eso hizo y Harry tan estático como una estatua.  
  
Le cayo como una balde de agua fría cuando por el pasillo la señorita Weasley, se giro de nuevo, con una perversa sonrisa de superioridad le dijo:  
  
-Y soy Virginia Weasley para usted, Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
Draco y Hermione encontraron a Harry muy pálido y parado en la entrada del salón con una perdida mirada que se reflejaba en sus ojos de color musgo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?-le pregunto Draco, que se había preocupado al ver esa cara, solo cuando algo malo, malo pasaba la ponía.  
  
-...(Aspiro aire y soltó un bufido)... Me he...topado con -trago saliva- Virginia Weasley...-suspiro tristemente- ha cambiado mucho.  
  
-¿Ginny? Viene una vez a la semana a verme...  
  
-No sabia que los Weasley tuvieran tanto para venir a estos lugares.- Después de ver la mirada crispada de Hermione añadio-No es por ofender, eh!  
  
Hermione se suavizo, después de todo, ellos no sabían nada de la vida de Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, es que Ginny... ya no es la misma. Trabaja en el hospital particular, muy caro y le pagan muy bien, es masajista o algo así, da cada masaje mas buenos...te relajas con solo sentir el tacto de sus dedos...- Hermione puso cara de risueña que se le quito ante la impaciencia de Draco y la incrédula de Harry-... Le gustan mis espectáculos...Y sobre su carácter...Harry no estas en el mejor momento...  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-quiso saber desesperado y casi se pone de rodillas, Hermione rió al igual que Draco, era muy comida la escena.  
  
-Pues...No te lo diré -Harry se partió en cómicos cuadritos-, son cosas de ella, que los hombres nunca entenderán...  
  
Draco y Hermione rieron por la cara de decepción que ocupaba el rostro de Harry.  
  
***  
  
Cenaron, Harry se fue a su habitación y Draco a darse una ducha. Hermione entretanto se sentó enfrente del cine y puso la película de Inteligencia Artificial.  
  
Draco y Harry dormirían en habitaciones diferentes y alejadas las unas de las otras, un consuelo para Draco. Las habitaciones de huéspedes, que habían cinco, eran muy cómodas y lujosas, no se imaginaban como era la de Hermione, que era como la de los palacios rusos, con tantas cosas majestuosas y placenteras.  
  
Faltaba poco para que terminase la película, Hermione lloraba como una magdalena, como la llenaba de ternura pero a la vez de pena esa película, no lo sabia. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando alguien la abrazo firmemente desde atrás y le daba la vuelta para contemplarla. Suspiro aliviada, era Draco.  
  
-¿Qué haces por aquí?-le pregunto Hermione mientras se quitaba las lagrimas, intento fallido porque al girar la vista otra vez a la pantalla volvio a llorar.  
  
-Es que escuche que alguien lloraba y vine a ver que pasaba...Pero ya me he dado cuenta de quien es la que llora-sonrio picaro.  
  
-Es que no sabes lo triste que es...Pobre niño, como puede un juguete, un robot, sentir emociones...- derramo mas...  
  
-Pero es una película muggles, nada es real...- la volvió abrazar, como le gustaba tener en brazos a esa mujer.  
  
-Si, tienes razón...pero me gusta mucho.  
  
***  
  
Termino la película. Hermione y Draco subieron las escalaras comentando cosas del niño.  
  
Llegaron a la primera puerta de la derecha, una puerta glamorosa y grandecilla, hubiesen cabido Draco, Harry y ella en el umbral.  
  
Hermione le invito a una copa de vodka cosa que Draco no rechazo. No había palabras para describir la lujosa que era la habitación... Hermione se arrimo al mini-bar de donde saco una botella de vodka y wishki (no se como se escribe).  
  
Se sentaron en los asientos que había en el bar y comenzaron a conversar sobre la vida de ellos, de sus penas, anécdotas chistosas, amigos, novio, amores... Se embriagaron a mas no poder, Draco la veía con lujuria y Hermione le veía con deseo.  
  
No supieron como paso pero se empezaron a besar locamente...con pasión.  
  
Draco la acostó en la placentera cama de plumas, la beso los pechos, perfectos como ella. Beso su vientre plano, antojo de cualquiera. Besos sus partes intimas...Hermione gemía y suspiraba, eran las olas de placer mas intenso nunca antes probadas, clavo sus uñas en las sabanas, era delicioso esa manera única de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Era el turno de ella, lo beso, en la boca, su cuello, su pecho musculoso y atlético, pero sin exajeramientos. Su vientre... Oh, Dios...lo mas rico del mundo es lamerlos con deleite. Su miembro duro y levantado hizo excitar mas a Hermione, lo acario y después lo besos y...  
  
Draco se giro para seguir el, era como una deliciosa tortura las acaricias de Hermione, no se aguantaba mas, quería hacerla suya.  
  
Se coloco arriba de ella, la volvió a besar en los pechos, esos que tanto le gustaban, le quito el tanga muy suavemente sin dejarla de besar en los pechos. Ella enarcaba la espalda y sus manos se clavaban en las sabanas.  
  
La observo, le encanto la reacción de Hermione, la beso por milésima vez. Se quito los bóxer negros, y la penetro con cuidado sin hacerle daño. Era lo mejor del mundo sentirse dentro de Ella mientras la besas.  
  
Hermione gimió fuertemente cuando Draco la penetro, era la cosa mas ... no sabia explicarlo, era como flotar, no, mucho mejor que eso...No sintió nada de daño, Draco lo hacia dulce pero a la vez fuerte y apasionado. No había esencia que explicase el placer de hacer el amor.  
  
Los movimientos se volvieron rápidos y salvajes, los dos gemían a mas no poder, muy excitante. Llegaron los dos juntos al orgasmo, cuando sintieron como una intensa bomba explotaba en sus seres. Draco salió de ella, exhausto se acurruco en el agitado pecho de Hermione quien estaba igual de agitada que su pecho.  
  
-Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, te amo...-le susurro Hermione a Draco, lo abrazo y pego la cabeza de su amado en su pecho. Dándole una calidez magnifica. -La mía también... Yo te amo, Hermione Granger...- dijo antes de caer dormido en la placentera cama junto con la persona que mas amaba.  
  
*** Fin del Capitulo ***  
  
Hola!  
  
Perdón por no poner antes el Cáp., pero he estado de vacaciones en Tetro un pequeño lugar de Cantabria.  
  
Seguiré mas adelante, ahora necesito despejarme del ordenador unos días para coger aire puro e inspírame mas... Que buena falta me hace!  
  
Espero que no os quejéis sobre el Lemon tan escaso y malo que he puesto, pero no me concentro ni me salen ideas, tendréis que esperar hasta que yo pruebe la sensación de hacer el chaca-chaca, porque todavía no lo he probado, jajajaja.  
  
Besitos pa t@dos y cuidaros...  
  
Atte:  
  
Nena_gothica is the best!  
  
PD: Muchas Gracias tod@s los que leéis mis porquerías y a los que me mandais reviws, que son unos cuantos, pero me halagan.  
  
Un besazo para Andrea, que es la que mas me agrada, halaga y me anima, musas graxias cariño! (no soy lesbi, eh!).  
  
*BESOS A TOD@S* 


	4. Ginny Weasley

4. Capitulo — Ginny Weasley  
  
Virginia Weasley, la mejor fisioperaupeta de " Cross on Fire " , el hospital particular donde trabajaba. Esa noche la paso muy bien. Aparte de que Hermione la deleito con su música y voz, se reencontró con su antiguo amor, Harry Potter.  
  
No lo perdonaría, el no haberse fijado en ella. Que siempre le mimo y cuido, pero no, el siempre detrás de la arpía de Cho Chang, ¿Qué tenia esa que tuviese ella? Lo averiguaría. Sonrió con maldad.  
  
Ahora estaba echada en su sofá preferido, por lo ancho y llano que era. Con una copa de bayles, y en ropa interior. En su casi-mansión donde vivían ella misma y su única compañera de trabajo, la invito porque no le gustaba vivir en espacios tan grandes. Pero pronto Lisa, su amiga, se iría con su prometido a vivir, envió maldiciones al aire. Ella seguía soltera, las aventuras que había tenido solo habían sido de pasar la noche o de hacerlo en alguna esquina con el chico mas bueno que encontrase.  
  
Ginny quería tener a alguien que la amase, la entendiese... y viceversa. Había tenido algún que otro chico entre ojos pero era tan fría con ellos que todos la respetaban demasiado como para siquiera acercarse.  
  
De repente sintió algo húmedo caer por sus rosadas mejillas... Hacia años que no lloraba, y todo por querer ser amada.  
  
Cada vez sentía mas rabia y odio hacia toda persona de sexo masculino. No quería ser las chicas de usar y tirar como las arpías de Cho Chang, no, ella tenia dignidad y orgullo. Hablando de esa perra, era nada mas y nada menos que una querida mas de su apuesto jefe, Roger Davis. Ah! Que mas da lo que hace esa!  
  
Después de terminar Howgarts, estudio para medi-maga, en el Basque Country (Pais Vaco), un pequeño lugar en el norte de España. Lo logro pero no había sitio para jóvenes magas especialistas en su materia y se tuvo que cambiar a un hospital muggle, en Londres.  
  
Ginny usaba magia en el hospital, nadie lo sabia. Era la mejor porque los relajaba con sus manos en las cuales había dosis de cremas magas, haciendo así la recuperación de cualquier músculo, articulación, arteria... se asentaban rápidamente, la ventaja de ser buena en pociones. Tenia muchas medallas y trofeos de elogios que le han hecho.  
  
Termino con la ultima gota de licor, se enjugo las lagrimas con la manga y se fue a dormir, no sin antes darle un beso al portarretratos que estaba en el mueble de licores.  
  
Ginny y Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Riendo y cantando la victoria de su casa contra las serpientes. Tiempos en lo que nadie sabia que seria de ellos.  
  
***  
  
Entreabrió el párpado derecho, el izquierdo, los dos. Parpadeo varias veces, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía su cuerpo cansado. Sintió un tipo de vértigo, alguien la abrazaba. Se giro con sumo cuidado. Un joven de pelo rubio, piel pálida y de rasgos finos. Draco Malfoy en su cama, dormido y con esa cara de no haber roto ningún plato la complació. Le dio un dulce beso en esos labios pálidos y suaves, como la fascinaban...  
  
-Vaya forma de empezar el día, eh!-le sonrió Draco quien la abrazo e hizo el beso mas apasionado.  
  
Rieron y se besaron mas. Después de cambiarse decidieron que su relación seria secreto. Querían darle una sorpresa a todos.  
  
*** Desayuno ***  
  
Draco y Hermione bajaron y se dispusieron a hacer el desayuno. Harry bajo poco antes de que sirviesen el la mesa el suculento desayuno. Tortitas (Hotcakes?) con mantequilla y miel, al gusto de Hermione, con un buen vaso de zumo de naranja, natural.  
  
Hermione se preocupo al ver la cara alargada de su amigo de la infancia, apenas picaba las tortitas.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-le pregunto Draco que también se había dado cuenta del estado de Harry. Se metió un pedazo de tortita, tamaño jumbo.  
  
-Si, pero no me quito de la cabeza a ...Virginia - dijo en un tono de absoluta tristeza, Hermione tomo nota mentalmente de hablar con Ginny -. Creo que piensa que soy el causante de que muriese Ron... - los ojos le brillaban, pero no había pruebas de que lagrimas amenazasen por salir.  
  
-Harry –dijo severamente Draco- sabes perfectamente que no tuviste nada en la muerte de Ron, Voldemort fue el causante de todas esas muertes inocentes, si ella se lo quiere tomar así que se lo tome- zanjo Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Draco tiene razón, Harry. Además, no es que Ginny sea así por lo que paso con Ron ni con Voldemort... -alzo una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente, en ese momento a Draco le hubiese gustado comérsela a besos- Ginny es así contigo porque tu lo quisiste y punto. Averigua tu lo demás –la mirada suplicante de Harry... y añadió sonriente- porque yo no te lo diré, pregúntaselo tu.  
  
Draco y Hermione se rieron de la cara de corderito que puso Harry quien después los acompaño.  
  
***  
  
Llego el sábado había quedado en ir de paseo al Londres muggle, así Draco aprendería un poco mas.  
  
Lo que no sabían era que recibirían bastantes emociones ese día.  
  
-Bueno ya hemos comido-dijo Hermione después de pagar junto con Harry y Draco la cuenta-ahora a donde os apetezca ir, iremos.  
  
---  
  
Caminaron por los largos y anchos parques, con sus bonitas fuentes y sus aromáticas flores.  
  
Se sentaron a tomar un helado en un gran establecimientos de todo tipo de helados. Draco y Hermione fueron a por los helados dejando a Harry leyendo una revista de deportes.  
  
Harry olió a nardos... se le hizo familiar ese olor. Se volteo bruscamente para encontrarse con Virginia Weasley. Esta vestía con una falda corta y negra, camiseta (polera!) color azul como sus ojos, celestes. Y maquillada suavemente. Harry la miro de abajo a arriba y no pudo auricular palabra cuando ella le dio dos besos (uno en cada mejilla, eh!) en forma de saludo con su ya típica sonrisa fría.  
  
-Buenas Tardes, señor Potter-Harry la miro con la boca ligeramente abierta- y haga el favor de cerrar la boca que le entraran moscas-se sentó enfrente de el.  
  
-...Virginia, tu no eras así y ...no eres así...-le dijo en modo de reproche.  
  
Ginny alzo las cejas y le miro con fijeza, como si nublase su celeste mirada. Todos sabían que había cambiado, pero nadie se lo había dicho a la cara.  
  
-No sabe nada de mi, solo de lo que le rodea se preocupa-le dijo, cada palabra con veneno, dejando a Harry echo puré, pero su indignación fue tan fuerte que reacciono rápido.  
  
-Si y por eso me preocupo por ti, -Harry se estaba enfadando, el no sabia nada...todavía –Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Esta muy equivocado, Potter-pareció morder cada palabra y su mirada azul sin el brillo que Harry empezaba añorar-. Yo no le rodeo, ni ando detrás de usted.  
  
A Harry le dolió profundamente eso. Había algo que le oprimía el pecho y no lo sabia. Su dolor se reflejo en su rostro.  
  
-Ginny, escucha. No se que te pasa conmigo, pero si te...  
  
Draco y Hermione llegaron con tres helados de campeonato. Se sorprendieron al ver a Ginny, sonreír malvadamente mientras Harry muy angustiado, se reflejaba en su mirada.  
  
-Hola guapa! Hace una semana o así que no te veo! -la recibió con un abrazo  
  
a su mejor amiga y esta también hizo lo mismo, no como con Harry, que al ver ese acto le brillaron los ojos, que disimulo con el helado de tres bolas.  
  
***  
  
Esa tarde fue una de las peores de la vida de Harry Potter, después de los helados en donde Weasley les hizo compañía todavía tuvo el descaro de acompañarlos a pasear por los grandes parques. Ella y Hermione se fueron a los baños a darse un toque y hacer sus necesidades. El y Draco en cambio se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban al lado de los servicios.  
  
De la nada, Draco pregunto interesado a al deprimido de Harry:  
  
-Oye, es mi imaginación o la Weasley te ha tratado como un trapo- le comento mordiéndose la lengua, no quería echarse a reír.  
  
-No es necesario que me lo refriegues en la cara, Draco-le dijo irritantemente triste. Draco se quedo de piedra, Harry nunca se rendía tan fácil.  
  
-Harry, ¿Esa Weasley te atrae?-le pregunto sin ningún tacto.  
  
-¿Qué me estas ladrando?- dijo casi gritando, sin imprevisto se había puesto histérico, como si alguien los estuviese espiado.  
  
-Definitivo, te gusta la Weasley- y muy cruelmente Draco se echo a reír.  
  
-No es verdad, Draco y lo sabes.-dijo apesumbrado.  
  
-Harry, Harry, que a mi no me puedes ocultar nada, y se ve a un kilómetro a la redonda que estas enamorado de Weasley –dijo con superioridad, aunque todavía riéndose de el.  
  
-No es cierto! – dijo en un hilillo de voz, mas blanco que la leche.  
  
-Vale, Harry. Lo que tu digas,-lo miro de reojo y añadió- pero no me vas a negar que si te atrae...  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de cogerlo del cuello y darle matarile, gracias a que Hermione y Ginny aparecieron en la puerta de los servicios mirándolos con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Hermione junto con Ginny, llegaron hacia los dos quienes estaban a punto de comerse con la mirada, vaya los enfaditos que se cogen.  
  
-Eh! Chicos, he invitado a Ginny a pasar unos días con nosotros. Total yo estoy de vacaciones, Cari se hará cargo. Ginny también esta de vacaciones. Estáis todos de acuerdo con que se quede, ¿no?  
  
Draco miro durante unos segundos a Weasley, estudiándola, luego sonrió. Harry palideció rápidamente, pero ante las chicas solo atino a asentir con la cabeza débilmente.  
  
Se pasaron toda la tarde por Londres dando vueltas o comprando alguna que otra cosa en tiendas de ropa, como Hermione. La noche llego.  
  
Ginny propuso comer en algún restaurante, un italiano, algo variable. Antes fueron a casa de Hermione dejar las compras. Las chicos después de cambiarse, Draco con pantalones y camisa negra muy a lo tipo pijo y Harry pantalones vaqueros con camisa blanca muy a lo tipo informal, los dos muy guapos, esperando a las chicas en el cine viendo la peli de Scary movie.  
  
La espera valió la pena porque unas gloriosas Hermione y Ginny salieron listas para arrasar con todo.  
  
Hermione un vestido todo negro con adornos verdes esmeraldas, parecido a los vestidos que usa en sus espectáculos. Maquillada con sensualidad, las orillas de los ojos de negro y su boca de con brillo sabor manzana. Y como no, una gargantilla verde echa de esmeraldas.  
  
Ginny unos piratas (esos que llegan a las rodillas) de rayas negras y rojas, con una camisa de tirantes bastante ceñida. También roja. Maquillada suavemente, polvos blancos con rojos en los párpados, coloretes en las mejillas y los labios con carmesí. Un collar de plata con adornos de piedrecillas de fuego (el color, eh!).  
  
Llegaron al restaurante. Cogieron una mesa de cuatro, Ginny y Hermione enfrente de Harry y Draco. Pidieron primero algo de beber, cava. Luego los entremeses, bocaditos de diferentes molduras y formas, todas riquísimas. Después lo fuerte, Hermione cogió pastas con puré a lo italiano, con diferentes especies. Draco lo mismo. Harry pidió lasaña, platillo privilegiado en el buffet, Ginny se decidió por algo diferente, ensalada y crema de patatas con especies.  
  
Durante la cena hablaron de cosas triviales y superficiales, pero Harry se mantenía callado. Terminaron y pidieron el postre, helado rocher con chocolate caliente por arriba. Esa noche había unos músicos que cantaban música italiana, también música americana y española, de todo.  
  
Draco saco a bailar a la sensual de Hermione, muchos jóvenes se la quedaron viendo, se le quitaron las ganas después de las miradas asesinas de Draco.  
  
Harry miraba embobado como Hermione movía su cuerpo junto con Draco al ritmo de la canción que era algo así de "Hasiendo el amor" un loco latino que apenas sabia cantar.  
  
En cambio Ginny lo miraba con ninguna expresividad, sin que se enterase el. Por su mente se cruzaban tres cosas, 1. invitarle a bailar, 2. reprocharle porque no la sacaba o 3. decirle todas los males que ha pasado por el. Escogió la segunda.  
  
-Potter, no le gusta bailar, ¿no?-le dijo con un toque de sarcasmo. Harry se volvió a ella mirándola duramente. No se portaría dulce con ella.  
  
-Así es, Weasley. No me gusta- le dijo con sequedad. Ginny le sonrió ampliamente. Harry se extraño.  
  
-Muy bien. Si desea algo dígaselo a Draco y a Hermione, que yo me voy a buscar alguien con marcha- sonrió casi cerrando los ojos. Como en los dibujos animados.  
  
Harry la vio alejarse hacia una mesa donde había tres chicos, moviendo su perfecto culo...Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sorprendido de sus pensamientos.  
  
Ginny al girarse en dirección a la mesa de esos chicos, se le borro la alegría dando lugar a una sonrisa amarga. No tenia porque ser tan duro con ella...mentalmente se echo bronca a ella misma porque hacia lo mismo con el. Debía aprender a perdonar a la gente. Harry era agua pasada, ¿NO? No, todavía le gustaba. Aunque antes se tiraba de un balcón a aceparlo.  
  
Había pasado una hora desde que Herm y Draco se habían marchado al igual que Weasley y Harry no sabia que hacer, estaba solo con una copa de vino tinto en las manos viendo las muchas parejas que danzaban lentamente al son de la canción.  
  
Una chica de piel bronceada y pelo castaño de ojos verdes almendrados se le arrimo. Era muy guapa y vestía con ropas parecidas a las de Hermione.  
  
-Eh, cariño! ¿Te vienes a bailar?- le cogió de la mano empujándolo a la pista sin dejarlo contestar.  
  
Empezó una canción lánguida y afligida. Ella le cogió las manos y las poso en su cintura mientras ella después rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el. Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Harry estaba sin habla y rojo. No recordaba haber bailado desde Howgarts.  
  
Harry no se había dado cuenta de que una pelirroja lo miraba sobre el hombro de su compañero de pareja. Ginny sintió sus mejillas arder y no pudo sorprenderse mas cuando su conciencia le chillo diciendo que eso era tener celos. Su martirio fue mas grande, una cristalina lagrima se escurrió de sus celestes ojos, que lo miraban afligida y el memo ese sin darse cuenta. Lo odio... Mentira, no lo podía odiar a el, pero si a la puta con la que estaba.  
  
Gorka, su pareja de baile, la miro confundido. El no la había cogido tan fuerte como para hacerle daño. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella miraba y solo vio a un chico de gafas. Se volteo a mirarla extrañado.  
  
-Virginia, ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto en un frágil susurro.  
  
-No. Si, mejor dicho, me duele... la cabeza. Creo que he bebido demasiado- le envió una fingida sonrisa de dulzura.  
  
-No me mientas. Es ese chico de gafas redondas, ¿verdad? –la miro enternecido cuando ella bajo la mirada tímidamente.  
  
La cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirase a el. Y le receto:  
  
-Si te importa, lucha por el. Te ayudaría ser mas sociable, te conozco Virginia, en Cross on Fire eres distante y eso no es bueno, tienes que ser mas abierta y también simpática –ella lo miro con agradecimiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias por todo, Gorka. Me voy a tomar una copa. - y añadió al ver que la quería acompañarla- Y prefiero hacerlo sola.  
  
-De acuerdo. Y ya sabes, eh!- le dijo mirándola con picardía.  
  
Ginny le sonrió y luego se fue a la barra a pedir una cubata. A decir verdad estaba un poco mareada y no veía ni pensaba con claridad, lo de la vista era que todavía tenia lagrimas que no terminaban de salir mas la que amenazaban por salir.  
  
Tomo la tercera cubata de un tirón, estaba muy alegre y sacaría a cualquiera a la pista después que se tomase la ultima cubata que estaban muy buenas. Se la bebió de otro tirón. Se encamino a la pista, no veía nada claro, todo un poco borroso. Cogió a un chico, alto, pelo negro y algo en los ojos. Escucho que decían su nombre pero no hizo caso y lo cogió del cuello cuando empezó otra canción.  
  
Harry se despidió de esa en cuanto termino la canción y se fue a barra a por algo de beber, se tomo unas cuantas y cuando iba a por Draco y Hermione alguien le jalo por el brazo. Ginny sonreía divertida y lo empujo suavemente hacia la pista de nuevo. Lo abrazo del cuello y dejo caer su esbelto cuerpo en el suyo. El atino a rodearla con sus brazos y seguir el compás de la canción, una que había escuchado la televisión.  
  
A Harry le adormecía el olor a nardos de Ginny, tan dulce...se abrazo a ella respirando su esencia y calor. En ese momento admitió que la quería. Susurro en su oído los últimos párrafos de la canción.  
  
... I just wanna feel  
  
Real love and the love ever after  
  
There's a hole in my soul  
  
You can see it in my face  
  
It's a real big place  
  
Come and hold my hand  
  
I wanna contact the living  
  
Not sure I understand  
  
This rope I've been given  
  
Not sure I understand  
  
Not sure I understand  
  
Not sure I understand  
  
Not sure I understand  
  
Ni Harry ni Ginny se separaron, ni si quiera dejaron de moverse. Solo continuaron respirando el sabor del otro y dejándose llevar por el momentos.  
  
***Vamos con Draco y Hermione***  
  
Draco la saco a bailar y ella como no, lo siguió. Bailaron una canción movida y Draco y Hermione no se podían dejar de ver, se les hacia agua chocolate los cuerpos del otro.  
  
Cuando sus respiraciones estaban demasiadas agitadas como para seguir bailando se fueron a su mesa. No estaban Harry ni Ginny. Draco al sentarse pido dos copas de vodka, uno fuerte y el otro con un poco de limón.  
  
Draco y Hermione empezaron a hablar sobre los imaginarios lugares donde deberían estar Ginny y Harry. El alcohol les debió acelerar sus emociones porque de un momento a otro no se resistieron mas y se besaron locamente. Hermione le susurro a Draco que la acompañase a un lugar mejor. Se fueron a los baños.  
  
Draco la cogió de las piernas y se las puso en su cintura, luego la abrazo besándola. Ella mientras mantenía sus largas y fornidas piernas alrededor de la cintura de el, sobaba sus onzas de chocolate (las abdominales, eh!). Apretó mas su pelvis a la de el sintiendo el miembro de Draco duro y excitado, la excito mas de la que estaba.  
  
Draco levanto la falda y le bajo las bragas. Hermione le agacho los pantalones hasta las rodillas y le inclino los boxer, con las manos. Sin dejarse de besar desesperadamente.  
  
La penetro con fuerza pero sin hacerle el menor daño, se movía llevando las caderas de ella con las de el, un ritmo rápido y apasionado, todas las emociones disipándose, bloqueando los cinco sentidos principal y así dejar paso a unos nunca sentidos.  
  
Hermione pegada a el no quería hacer mas que mover su cuerpo junto con el y gemir a mas no poder. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de el, su pelvis en la del, sacando y metiendo, sus piernas abrazando la cintura de el.  
  
Draco la sostenía en el lavabo, sus manos rodeándola por sus caderas, aferrándose a ella, sintiendo las piernas de su amada apretándolo a ella. Sus labios en los ella. Besándose a mas no poder, acelerando el movimiento, su sexo dentro de ella, era fascinante. Supo cuando llegaron al orgasmo, al final, porque una inmensa y placentera bomba exploto en sus seres.  
  
Salieron del los servicios unos cinco minutos después, cogidos de la mano. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Bien parados y arreglados, aparte de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Se fueron a sentar, en la mesa donde estaban sus cosas. En una de esas Draco por el rabilla vio a una pelirroja jalar con atrevimiento a un chico de gafas a la pista. Se lo cuenta inmediatamente a Hermione que se gira interesada. Soltaron los dos una carcajada. No se acordaba desde la ultima vez que vio a Harry bailar, en Howgarts parecía un muñeco cargado en los brazos de Parvati Patil. Vaya años eran esos.  
  
Draco y Hermione vieron en silencio a la pareja. Poco después Draco la abrazo y le susurro al oído:  
  
-Cuando regresemos a casa tendrás espacio en tu habitación para mi, ¿verdad?-le dijo pícaro, insinuando su propósito.  
  
-De sobra, Draco-le planto un dulce beso. Continuaron viendo a Harry y a Ginny que no se soltaron tampoco después de terminar la canción.  
  
*** Fin... del Cappppp.!!!!! ***  
  
PUFF!!! Este ha sido mi Cáp. mas largo de toda mi historia. No se si os vaya a gustar, a mi me parece que me pase con Harry...jajaajaja pero me encanta dejarle mal, es felicidad lo que respiro cada vez que le maltrato gracias a Ginny Weasley, wuajajajajaja...  
  
Bueno, voy al grano:  
  
¿Qué os a parecido mi patético Cáp.?  
  
¿Os gusta mi manera de escribir?  
  
Contestad por favor, con reviews. Hablando de reviews, estoy un poco mosqueada porque no me habéis escrito ninguno. La única que se ha tomado la molestia es Andrea, que la estimo muxoooo ....Como Amigaaaaaa! No penséis mal!  
  
Bueno, espero tener algún mísero REVIEW, que me hacen ilusión...??? Da =, vosotros mandadme.  
  
Y me despido:  
  
} * { -·-[ `Nena _ gothica´ is the best ]-·- } * {  
  
PD: Ti amo, t´estimo, ich liebe dich, I love you, maite zaitut, te amo, Je t´aime… TE ADORO EMIN3M Y MARSHALL MATHERS !!! (y también Draco Malfoy, Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, U2, Orlando Bloom, Robbie Williams, Bruce Willis, Jim Carrey...) . 


	5. Un final con reconcilaciones

My Life  
  
- Reconciliación -  
  
Harry se iba quedando dormido con la suave y romántica música, el rico olor a nardos que emanaba el cuerpo de Virginia...Ginny. Abrió los ojos para verla, ella los tenia cerrados, y una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. Unos deseos incontrolables de besarla embargaron su cuerpo. Se acerco un poco, solo unos centímetros mas y lo lograría...  
  
-Quiero regresar a casa, estoy cansada -su voz se oía ahogada al hablar con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, aun con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Ginny, debiste decir antes -Harry se separo de ella con suavidad, pero su voz de decepción.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Eres tu?- abrió sus celestes ojos al distinguir a su pareja de baile. Se quedo anonada.  
  
-¿Quién iba a ser? ¿Tu príncipe azul? -parecía que mordía cada palabra. Ironía.  
  
-...¿Dónde están Hermione y Draco? -pregunto todavía alarmada. Creyó que era Gorka u otro, pero no el...  
  
-Supongo que en la mesa donde estábamos, venga vamos -la tomo de la mano llevándola a su propósito. Ante la incredulidad de ella, no sabia que el mismo se sorprendió internamente ante tan reflejo como cogerla de la mano.  
  
Harry paro en seco, Ginny choco contra su espalda, con el cejo fruncido le espeto:  
  
-¡Ten mas cuidado! -el no se inmuto, solo miraba con sus esmeraldas algo que tenia enfrente, a unos metros. Ella giro la dirección a la que el veía. Se quedo alucinada.  
  
-Hacen buena pareja...-soltó Ginny después de reaccionar, Hermione y Draco abrazados, sus ojos cerrados, parecían dormidos.  
  
-mmm, si, hacen buena pareja -Harry la miro, se acerco a ella quien no se movió solo lo seguía mirando, Harry parecía ir a besarla pero al ultimo momento le susurro al oído...  
  
-Tengo sueño, será mejor despertar a esos tortolitos. Se voltio y esta vez sin cogerla de la mano se dirigió a la mesa.  
  
Ginny se quedo estática unos segundo, luego echo andar detrás, su celeste mirada brillaba y unas comunes cristalinas gotas de agua salieron de sus ojos que se disimulaban bajo su pelo, tenia la cabeza gacha.  
  
Harry despertó a Draco quien pesadamente ayudo a Hermione a levantarse. Harry rió con pocas ganas cuando Hermione que cuando estuvo a punto de caerse se cogió del cuello de Draco, esos dos estaban muy borrachos.  
  
Harry se ofreció a conducir. Atrás estaban Draco y Hermione abrazados, muy acaramelados. Y Virginia muy callada a su lado, tenia la cabeza gacha. Harry la miraba de reojo. Quiso sacar tema ya que solo se escuchaban los murmullos de Herm y Draco.  
  
-Virginia, esta muy callada...-la miro unos segundos, luego volvió su vista a la carretera.  
  
-No es de su incumbencia -le corto con la voz un poco quebrada. Harry de repente freno y estaciono el coche en una esquina. Ginny no se movió.  
  
-Escúchame bien, estoy hasta los cojones de que te hagas la dura cuando por dentro eres mas frágil que un cristal. Ginny Weasley, ¿Qué cojones te pasa?- Harry exploto. No podía seguir así con ella, la quería. Atrás Draco ni Hermione se enteraban, solo se besaban.  
  
-Quieres saber lo que me pasa, eh... Pues te diré que tengo un grave problema... -lo miro, Harry vio que sus ojos favoritos estaban llenos de lagrimas, se asusto.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema? -se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzo sobre ella. La abrazo, ella le respondió.  
  
-El problema eres tu, Harry Potter...te he querido desde todos mis años de Hogwarts hasta ahora y tu siempre tan despistado...detrás de la arpía de Cho Chang... -su voz se convirtió en gemido. Harry la abrazo mas fuerte, como le dolía haberla hecho sufrir.  
  
-Soy un idiota, como no pude suponerme que me odiabas por ser tan...idiota. Y lo peor es que me duele hacerte sufrir.  
  
-Harry...-Ginny pareció suspirar su nombre. Harry se conmovió y sin previo aviso la beso.  
  
La tumbo, como pudo, en los dos asientos. La beso con desesperación, como si hubiese esperado muchísimo tiempo para rozar con dulzura los labios rosados de ella. De cierta forma así era.  
  
Harry la abraza ahora por los costados, rozando las curvas de sus pechos, y apretó su pelvis con las de ella. Ginny no se hizo rogar y lo abrazo por los hombros sin dejarlo de besarlo ansiosamente. Sus largas y esbeltas piernas se agarraron de la cintura de el, obligándolo apretar y mover mas sensualmente sus pelvis.  
  
Se besaban como locos, como si sus vidas dependiera de ello. Harry recorría el cuerpo de ella con su lengua y sus manos sin dejar de apretar sus cinturas... Ella hacia lo mismo.  
  
Hermione y Draco estaban muy acaramelados, tumbados en la parte de atrás, viéndose y besándose, susurrándose al oído cosas que no tenían sentido, pero gustosos de sentir el murmullo del otro.  
  
Draco no lo resistió mas, sus sentimientos se lanzaron en un dos por tres. Se monto arriba de Hermione viéndola con esa sonrisa de malicia que tanto le gustaba a ella. La beso con deleite.  
  
Tocaba el cuerpo de ella con toda la paciencia del mundo, sin importarle los demás. Hermione esta vez se monto arriba de el, como una gata. Le quito la camisa, y le bajo los pantalones. Beso todo su cuerpo, era algo sensacional saborear cada trozo de piel del otro.  
  
Hermione hizo hacia atrás su pelo, le estorba para probar la piel de Draco. Sin proponérselo giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Se puso rígida. El coche no se movía, bueno, sin contar el tambaleo que hacían ellos, pero en definidas cuentas nadie conducía, se hallaban bajo unos frondosos árboles, se confundió mas. Quiso saber que demonios hacían sus otros dos amigos, se aparto un poco de Draco quien la miro extrañado.  
  
Draco vio como Hermione abría la boca lentamente hasta parecerse a un túnel de ferrocarril. Arqueo las cejas confundido y sin darle tiempo a ella de emitir ninguna palabra la jalo del brazo y ella pareció volver a la tierra porque miro a Draco, leyó la pregunta que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amado, solo pudo encogerse los hombros y volverlo a besar con entusiasmo.  
  
Ni Ginny ni Harry podían dejarse de besar y si tenían que separar para coger aire fruncían el ceño. Harry no resistió mas, le bajo los pantalones, sin dejar de besas su piel, sus pechos... Ginny gemía con fineza y se excitaba cada vez mas con los gemidos ahogados de su chico y esas acaricias que parecían torturas, de esas torturas que deseas que terminen pero a la vez que continúen...  
  
Al sentir que Harry le bajaba los pantalones y besaba sus pechos ya que su camisa y sujetador estaban estampados en el cristal junto con la camisa desbotonada de Harry.  
  
Ginny no quiso ser menos y obligo a sus manos que estaban en la espalda de el, desabrochar los vaqueros. Después de un intento fallido ella se monto arriba del, dejo a Harry impresionado, sonrio para si.  
  
-Me toca a mi, cariño...-susurro al oído de su amado. Harry no solo se estremeció por sentir su cálida y sensual voz en su lóbulo, sino por sentir su piel contrastar con los perfectos pechos de ella.  
  
Ginny percibió como Harry miraba atontado sus pechos, se sonrojo, pero lo insito a hacer algo mas con ellos. Agarro las manos de el y se las puso en su pecho, sintió debajo de echa como el miembro de Harry aumentaba, lo torturo apretando sus piernas mas contra si. Sonrió con malevolencia cuando Harry dio un gemido sordo.  
  
Pronto les estorbo las finas y delgadas bragas de ella y los ajustados boxers de el. Harry tomo el mando de la situación, se puso arriba de ella, con cuidado. Antes de entrar en ella...  
  
-¿Estas segura? -fue tan grandiosa la sonrisa de ella que la beso y sin mas preámbulos, la penetro. Gimieron los dos sin importarles si eran gritos fuertes o suaves.  
  
Ginny se abrazo a el con sus piernas y brazos, con su cara en el cuello de su amante. Su espalda de enarcaba a cada embestida que daba el, pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, era tanta felicidad la que sentía que no podía expresarla con palabras.  
  
Su mente se bloqueo al sentir tantas emocione en una misma. Tener a Harry dentro era... Tratar de explicarlo seria como querer saber cuantas estrellas hay en el universo, o querer cuantos granitos de arena hay una playa, o cuantos litros de agua hay en el mundo...  
  
Los dos llegaron al éxtasis, una bolsa exploto en sus seres. Harry salió de ella exhausto, se fue acurrucar en el tibio pecho de ella. Ginny beso la cabeza de el y lo abrazo, Harry se quedo dormido con ese olor a nardos que esparcía su Ginny, y ella se quedo dormida sin impedir que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieses de sus celestes ojos, era una infinita felicidad lo que sentían.  
  
Draco y Hermione, como era ya costumbre, se quitaron la ropa mutuamente, entre caricias y besos, Hermione debajo de Draco, con las piernas abiertas preparadas para lo que se avecinaba y los brazos alrededor de el, su cabeza escondida en su cuello. Draco abrazaba su cintura y apretaba su pelvis, estaban completamente desnudos, pero antes de empezar Draco quería sentir su piel con la ella.  
  
No se hizo esperar mucho, entro en ella con un gemido sordo, Hermione gimió, pero un poco mas fuerte. Draco siempre la hacia a su modo, con fuerza y pasión, sin hacerle el mas mínimo daño y dejándole disfrutar de todas esas emociones, se aferró a el mas enérgicamente.  
  
Era un paraíso, Draco acelero su marcha, sus gemidos se confundían con los de Harry y Ginny, no se enteraron de que al lado también lo hacían Harry y Ginny.  
  
Se consumieron en todas esas emociones, Draco salió de ella agotado. Recorrió los hombros de ella con sus fuertes brazos. Hermione se enganchó a el, desnuda, con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de el y sus brazos pegados en el pecho de el.  
  
Las dos parejas se quedaron dormidas, felices de saber que eran correspondidas. Encantados de que la vida les sonriese, fascinados de presentir que todas esas emociones pasadas las volverían a pasar con sus amados.  
  
-- FIN DE LA HISTORIA --  
  
Hola!  
  
Espero que os haya gustado este ff, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. No se si os ha gustado el final pero a mi si, un poco intrigante eso si.  
  
Haré un EPILOGO, para que os enteréis de les pasara a estos en su feliz vida...  
  
OH, ya lo se, es un final asquerosamente feliz, pero no me atrevo a matar a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, jajaja  
  
Besos y cuidaros!  
  
Atte;  
  
------  
  
Enviar reviews si queréis que ponga algo en el EPILOGO!!!! 


	6. Epilogo Un final asquerosamente feliz

Inquieta, se levanto de la mecedora, débiles rayos de sol golpeaban su rostros, pronto el sol se escondería en el horizonte. Con la mirada preocupada, su nariz un poco arrugada y su boca formando una delgada línea, entro a la mansión, su bella casa con dificultar, el dolor de se enorme tripa le reclama atención.  
  
-¡Mierda! -exclamo sobresaltada, acabada de dar aguas.  
  
Como pudo, se sentó en el ancho y largo sofá, Draco no llegaba del trabajo (ahora era el jefe de todo el hotel del que antes era Hermione), y el agua había mojado un buen trozo del asiento.  
  
Maldijo para sus adentro, sentía los bruscos movimientos de su retoño en su barriga. Su lógica, inusualmente fría, le exijo relajarse. No prestar demasiada atención a los malditos tirones dentro de sus ser, así que se decidió por pensar en cualquier cosa...  
  
-Recuerdos de hace unos meses-  
  
Era de noche, festejaban en el chalet de los Potter (aunque antes fuese de la joven Weasley), los cumpleaños de la esposa de Harry Potter, Ginny de Potter.  
  
A la gran fiesta fueron muchos.  
  
La mansión muy decorada con flores y plantas de todos los gustos, música muy variada, un extenso buffet, en donde te llenabas mas comiendo con la vista que con la boca. En fin, de todo. Familiares y amigos íntimos fueron los que dieron el sazón a la fiesta.  
  
Los Weasley al completo, los Black (Sirius y Avril, su actual esposa), Lupin y su novia, antiguos profesores de Howgarts como Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall... Y demás, pero no pudieron faltar los invitados de honor, los mas íntimos amigos de los Potter, los Malfoy...  
  
Si, así como lo oyen, el engreído, pero guapo Draco Malfoy se caso con la impura, pero bella Hermione Granger, la verdad es que hacían un pareja espectacular, ni la barriga que en ese entonces se notaba por el embarazo pudo hacer que los encantos de Hermione, llevaba una falda blanca mediana hecha de una tela fina y tersa, muy hermosa que llegaba un poco después de las rodillas, y una camiseta de licra sin tirantes, que solo cubría sus pechos y un poco del comienzo de la panza.  
  
Se veía muy tierna pero sensual, a Draco se le iban los ojos cuando veía a su esposa con cualquier tipo de ropa como esa, y era que Hermione tenia estilo y gusto, y sabia como arreglarse para cada ocasión.  
  
Pronto terminaría la cena y se irían a bailar a la pista, Hermione quería ir bailar, divertirse, pero Draco le regaño, diciendo que seria mucho esfuerzo y que se quedara sentada a disfrutar de un buen vaso de zumo... Por el embarazo no podía beber alcohol, el doctor dijo que durante el embarazo solo se podía alguna que otra cerveza, no mas. Ni vozdka, ni whisky, ni ron, ni baileys, ni cubatas, ni margaritas, ni su adorado tequila que bendecía a los mexicanos por tal manjar, y lo peor de todo que no podía tener relaciones sexuales con su amado Draco, solo sostener el hijo de ambos en las entrañas de ella.  
  
De mala gana, se sentó con poca suavidad en la silla, menos mal que estuviese forrada que sino el golpe que hubiese cogido le acarrearía otro malestar. Draco la miro con reprobación, aun así la ayuda a no aburrirse.  
  
-Hermione, cariño. ¿Ya has pensado en como se llamaría nuestro hijo? -pregunto con todo el tacto y melosidad que podía. Hermione durante estos meses andaba con un humor agrio que lo irritaba mucho, pero todo era debido al bebe, por lo tanto no se molestaba y la trataba con mucha suavidad.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Crees que siempre seré yo la que piensa las cosas? -pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, como de burla y fastidio.  
  
-No, cielo. Solo quería saber si...  
  
-No se que nombre tendrá nuestro hijo, podría ser... -medito sin dejar de terminar a Draco quien la miro resignado, y solo se dedico a saborear el perfil de su bella mujer. -Si es niño, podría llamarse Draco como tu, pero dos Draco Malfoy... no, o también podría llamarse Ron, en homenaje a ...  
  
-Sobre mi cadáver, no se llamara Ron, no, no y no, prefiero Draco, mi nombre que al de Ron... -negó con frenesí ante la mirada incrédula y sorprendida de Hermione.  
  
-Creí que habían acabado los rencores entre los Weasley y Malfoy...  
  
-Y han terminado, solo que no me gustaría ponerle el nombre de un muerto a mi hijo. Solo es eso... -la miro seriamente, Hermione respeto su opinión, como debe de ser, y se puso a pensar en otro nombre...  
  
-¡Ya lo tengo! -chillo eufórica Hermione, sobresaltando a Draco quien durante la corta pausa la había observado con lujuria. Perfilando esa boca, ese cuello, esos pechos... Se recupero pronto del susto.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Me encantaría que le pusiésemos Marc, es un nombre corto, fácil y bonito. ¿No te parece? -Hermione se emociono. Draco hizo un gesto de "no esta mal".  
  
-Bueno, pero ¿porque ese nombre? -pregunto ahora con curiosidad.  
  
-Sabes quien es Lur, ¿no? -Draco asintió dudoso- pues Lur no es su nombre, me imagino que ya lo habrías supuesto -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando Draco se sonrojo de vergüenza- el nombre de Lur en realidad es Marc, y me cae muy bien y no esta muerto.  
  
-(Carraspea un poco) ... Yo creo que... Si, nuestro bebe se llamara Marc, si es chico, claro esta, y si es chica la llamaremos como Ginny, en honor a ella. -los dos rieron con entusiasmo...  
  
-Un toque en la puerta saca a Hermione de sus pensamientos...-  
  
Los temores y el pánico del parto inundaron el cuerpo y la mente de Hermione como un maremoto, al ver a Draco rompió en gritos de emoción y terror, el tiempo había pasado volando, y los 9 meses acordados habían trascurrido.  
  
Draco tiro su maleta y chaqueta, y corrió hacia su esposa, se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio un charco alrededor de ella. Inmediatamente preparo las cosas para llevársela a San Mungo.  
  
-***-  
  
Ya llevaba dos horas y pico ingresada, no le gustaban los hospitales, pero era un caso especial el de ahora. Había querido estar con ella en todo momento, pero el olor a hospital y la sangre q Hermione tiraba lo habían mareado, no tuvo otro remedio q salir a por algún analgésico. Ahora esperaba impaciente y nervioso en compañía de Harry, Ginny, Charles y Hilary (los sus suegros) y su apreciada madre, Narcisa, ahora se encontraba en los brazos de ella, ese aroma de ella, de niño siempre le había gustado estar cercas de su madre, aunque por la calle tuviese esa mueca de oler a mierda, era porque nunca había estado cómoda entre los carbones de amigos de su esposo que en paz descanse, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Se quedo dormido allí, preocupado por Hermione, pero a gusto por ver a su madre de nuevo, hacia tiempo que no la veía.  
  
Alguien lo saco de su sus fantasías, se topo con la mirada verde de su mejor amigo, Harry quien lo miraba sonriente y picaron, Draco doblo una ceja en forma de desconfianza cómica. Sonrieron alegres.  
  
-Draco, Hermione a dado a luz una bella chiquilla... -Harry había empezado a llorar de felicidad,¡por fin había nacido su primer ahijada! Draco contagiado, empezó a llorar también, los dos se abrazaron como tontos.  
  
Ginny se aproximo por el pasillo muy feliz, la niña de Hermy y Draco era muy mona y delicada, se le cayo el café que tenia en las mano cuando vio a su esposo con Draco abrazos y llorando. Se empezó a reír por lo bajo, los dos se giraron al escuchar una risa, era Ginny, luego se vieron entre ambos y se soltaron sobresaltados y sonrojados, luego se rieron.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que... bueno, que vea a ... mi hija. Ahora vuelvo!! -salió echando leches hacia la habitación de su amada.  
  
Hizo derrape en todas las esquinas, que fueron dos, y freno en la puerta que indicaba "HM - Parto". Trago saliva, se acomodo las ropas, y giro el picaporte con elegancia y suavidad.  
  
La escena mas hermosa antes nunca contemplada por Draco se exhibía delante de el. Sus ojos del color de las tormentas volvieron a llorar. Hermione acostada en la cama toda de blanco, su rostro un poco pálido pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acunaba a una criaturita bajo unos mantas rosas. Su suavidad y elegancia se esfumaron, corrió hacia ellas, y abrazo a Hermione, luego cogió en brazos a su hija, era la primera sensación mas agradable que había sentido durante estos meses de embarazo.  
  
Beso la frente de la pequeña y se giro sonriente hacia su esposa quien lo miraba con una mirada muy enternecedora.  
  
-Draco, creo que el mejor nombre para nuestra hija será el que tu escojas, porque cuando tengamos otro y sea chico se llamara Marc... -Hermione sonrió cuando Draco abrió la boca incrédulo.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que quieres tener mas...-señalo con la cabeza a su hija.  
  
-Si, quiero tener mas hijos, y que todos sean tuyos y míos. -sonrió gloriosamente. Draco se acerco a besarla con la niña entre sus brazos...  
  
---------------- Años mas tarde ---------------------  
  
Ya han pasado siete años, y Hermione había tenido otro hijo, esta vez chico, y como acordaron le pusieron Marc. A la niña la pusieron como Draco quiso, y se llamo : Marina, porque los ojos de la niña eran azules mezclados con verde como el mar.  
  
-En el restaurante del hotel "Brujas de Londres"-  
  
Los Malfoy comían en compañía de los Potter. Los cuatros padres hablaban animadamente, y los niños jugaban entre si.  
  
Marina Malfoy ahora tenia siete añitos y era de cabellera rubia, pero no rubio -platino como el de su padre, sino un rubio dorado, y pelo revoltoso, aunque su madre se lo alisase todos los días, terminaba con rulos muy monos. Ojos grandes y expresivos, como los de su madre, pero el tono e ojos era mezclado (antes explicado). Y la belleza de la niña era única. Una muñeca de porcelana de carne y hueso. Tenia una personalidad muy adorable con todas las personas que conocía, quería o de confianza, pero con los que desconocía o no se fiaba o odiaba, era maligna y de una mente muy aguda, como su padre. Ah, y era una chica muy, pero que muy inteligente y estudiante, aunque no pareciese por su forma de tomar las cosas.  
  
Marc Malfoy tenia cinco años, cabellera castaña-rubia, muy lacia. Ojos verdes pistachos como si madre, pero con rayitas amarrillas o doradas adornaban esos ojos tan bonitos. Era un niño muy guapo, como su padre, su forma de bromear muy parecida a la de Draco, era un niño dulce con su madre, y bromista y travieso con su padre, aunque con su hermana... se querían mucho, pero sin duda su hermana era la que empezaba todas sus discusiones. Normal entre hermanos... (N/A ya me entendéis las que tenéis hermanos pequeños, soy una abusona xD). Con las demás personas era amable, pero siempre llevaba ese aire de superior como su padre.  
  
Los Potter, tres hijos, unos gemelos y una niña.  
  
Alicia Potter, tenia 6 años y se llevaba muy bien con su amiga Marina. Tenia una cabellera larga y lacia, totalmente roja, como el fuego. Y unos ojos muy verdes como las esmeraldas. Y era una niña muy llamativa, su lindura a tan corta edad era sorprendente. Además de que era un encanto. Era tan estudiosa como su amiga, todo lo que Alicia sabia se lo debía a su amiga de toda la infancia.  
  
Los gemelos, Harry y James Potter, eran idénticos a su padre, solo los ojos diferentes, eran azules como los de su madre. Tenían 5 años, y eran de personalidad como Fred y George. Bromistas, curiosos y traviesos a morir, mas de dos veces habían tenido que ir a San Mungo por todos las travesuras peligrosas armadas por ellos dos y su amigo Marc, que por cierto los tres se llevaban de maravilla. Tenían la misma edad y eran de genio parecido, no tardaron en hacer migas.  
  
--***--  
  
Los adultos, Hermione después de los embarazos adelgazo mucho, paso horas en el gimnasio hasta coger figura, porque estaba como una bolla. Y siguió haciendo show después de tener a Marina y Marc, Draco y ella acordaron no tener mas, con una niña y un niño bastaba. Por cierto, se seguían amando igual o mas que antes. Draco era el dueño del hotel, dirigía todo con seriedad y entusiasmo, con ese tono jovial que hacia a sus empleados sentirse tan cómodos como cuando la ex-dueña, ahora esposa del dueño, mandaba todo los movimientos del hotel. Draco y Hermione ganaban muy bien, se amaban, querían y adoraban a sus hijos, se regocijaban en su agradable mansión. Tenian a los mejores amigos del mundo entre ellos, tenían ahijados muy cariñosos y monos. Eran felices. Todo lo que cualquiera desearía.  
  
Y Ginny y Harry... ellos no quisieron ser menos y al de poco Ginny quedo embarazada, tuvieron a Alicia, al de poco otra vez de los gemelos. Ginny engordo, pero con su trabajo tan difícil y trabajoso como el que tenia, bajo rápido consiguiendo la figura normal. Y lo mas importante, que amaba a su esposo y también a sus hijos, el fruto de ella y Harry, su amor de toda la vida. Harry entro en el profeta, trabajo tanto que se hizo jefe de toda la editorial, consiguiendo así altas distinguiciones entre las demás editoriales. Era feliz con su esposa, hijos y en su cómoda y grande casa. Nunca se imagino cuando vivía con los Dursley que el, Harry Potter, el raro del barrio, llegaría a tener todo lo que tenia ahora. Daba gracias a la vida, por sonríele en los peores momentos y ayudarlo cuando le hacia falta.  
  
- FIN -  
  
Aquí esta el epilogo, o mejor dixo el final de toda la historia. Me ha costado un huevo hacer este final, cariños.  
  
Bueno a los que voy:  
  
ANDREA, LA LOKA : musas graxias por tu opinión, fuiste la primera q me mando un review, y eso me conmovió muxo,mas d lo q piensas. Espero tenr siempre tu opinión y ayuda.Me has ayudado siempre con este ff, me has mandado mas reviews q cualkier otro y eso em halaga, de verdad wapa, q me caes de puta madre (muy bien) y espero q seamos seando amigas siempe.Besos y cuídate!  
  
KARULUVJESSORORY : Como puedes ver, fue un draco/hermione, asi q ahora puede estar trankila. Y tmb Ginny/Harry. No te puede quejar, bueno, graxias pro leer y hasta otra!!  
  
LADE HYLE : Trankilaaaa!! Nu hubo hermy-cari, al final tu pareja. Espero q te haya gustau, hasta otra!! Besukis!  
  
YURIKO : a mi tmb me gusta la reja d/h, espero q te guste la history. Adios!!  
  
R MALFOY: Hola rebeca, amiga!! Musas Graxias por todos tu animos, me has yudado muxo a lo largo del ff, y graxias a ti y a andrea e podio seguirla y terminar mi propósito, Musas graxias, nunca olvidare todo lo q has exo por mi. Por cierto, tu postal me gusto muxo!!! Nos veremos, bess!!!  
  
MARIAPOTTER: Hola maria, tu y yo ya nos conocemos desde nates, musas gracias por el review, por cierto tu ff esta muy bien xica, le has cambiado cosas, noo? Porke antes cuando lo subiste a el foro de Harry potter un estaba asi, te acuerdas? Bueno de todos modos te digo q esta muy bien, Bess y cuídate!  
  
GRAXIAS TODAS LAS Q HABEIS LEEIDO, Y ESPERO Q ESTE ULTIMO CAP OS GUISTE, YA UN ES NECESARIO Q OS MELESTEIS ENE SCRIBIRME UN REVIEW DE FINAL.  
  
MUSAS GRAXIAS DE NUEVO, y espero q mi neurona se anima pa hacer otro ff xD  
  
Nos veremos, os lo prometo, en otra ocacion :D!!  
  
Atte:  
  
Nena_Gothica 


End file.
